(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compounds having pharmacological activity which are useful as pharmaceutical agents and, more particularly, as analgesic agents for the treatment of pain, and as prostaglandin-E.sub.2 antagonists for the treatment of prostaglandin-E.sub.2 mediated diseases, to pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of these compounds, and to methods of treatment employing these compounds. More particularly, the present invention concerns substituted dibenzoxazepine compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of these compounds in combination with a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, and medical methods of treating pain and prostaglandin-E.sub.2 mediated diseases employing these compounds.
Analgesic compounds are agents which alleviate pain without causing a loss of consciousness and, thus, which are useful for treating pain.
The major classes of analgesic compounds include narcotic analgesics, or opiates, compounds which alleviate pain and induce sleep, and analgesic-antipyretic compounds, compounds which alleviate pain and reduce fever and inflammation, such as salicylates.
Although the efficacy of opiates in relieving pain is well established, the associated addiction liability of opiates is a distinct disadvantage of these compounds.
While salicylate and salicylate-like agents (non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents or NSAIDS) are also efficacious in relieving pain, they often exhibit undesirable side effects, such as gastrointestinal irritation, as with aspirin, allergic response, as with aspirin, and/or liver toxicity with extended use, as with acetaminophen.
The compounds of the present invention are not opiates, salicylates or nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents, and represent another class of compounds which are useful as analgesic agents.
(2) Description of the Related Art
PCT US92/08103 discloses substituted dibenzoxazepine compounds in which the 2-, 3-, 5-, 8- and/or the side chain is substituted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,998 discloses derivatives of dihydrodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10-carboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,593 discloses 1-(substituted amino)alkanoyl-2-(dibenzoxazepine-10-carbonyl) hydrazines and derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,617 discloses intermediates for 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10(11H)carboxylic acid, 2-(sulfinyl- and sulfonyl-containing acyl)hydrazides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,939 discloses 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10(11H)carboxylic acid, 2-[(substituted phenylsulfinyl)alkanoyl]-hydrazides and 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10(11H)carboxylic acid, 2-[(substituted phenylsulfonyl)alkanoyl]-hydrazides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,953 discloses dibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine derivatives which are stated to have serum cholesterol lowering activity, serum lipid lowering activity, blood lipid peroxide lowering activity and antiaggregation of platelet activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,150 discloses dibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine derivatives which may have a heterocyclic ring present in the side chain at the 10-position of the molecule.
Each of the documents described hereinabove discloses compounds which are structurally different from the compounds of the present invention. Thus, the compounds of the present invention are structurally distinct from that which has been described in the art.